


Super Blood Wolf Moon

by Neonwolfgamer



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonwolfgamer/pseuds/Neonwolfgamer
Summary: Fox and Wolf go together on valentine’s night to look at the rare Super Blood Wolf Moon together, exchanging gifts and love to one another.





	Super Blood Wolf Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. So long story short because of the Super Blood Wolf Moon that happened not too long ago I was inspired to make a one shot with Wolf and Fox going out to see it together but since Valinetines Day was around the corner I didnt want to do nothing with these two, as usual, enjoy!

“This place seem good?” Wolf asked shutting the door to the car. 

“Yeah looks...holy shit…” Fox whispered in awe while he looked up at the moon, full and rotund, a bright red and large given it's closer than usual proximity. 

And on Valentines night as well.

“That’s creepy.” Wolf said as he caught up beside him looking up at the same spectacle. Both of them clothed in heavy jackets for the cold night air, Fox carrying binoculars around his neck to get a better look.

“Glad we found a place dark to look at it.” Wolf said. The car behind him turned off but could still be heard crackling.

There were stories and news about something called a “Super Blood Wolf Moon” tonite and so far it did look pretty super, with any luck they figured they could get a better view away from the lights of the cities. They had both agreed getting their ships ready to fly closer to it would’ve been a hassle and wouldn’t have been as fun as on the ground. 

“Huh super blood wolf moon,” Fox began, looking up then looking at Wolf “Thinking you might turn into a super blood werewolf?” Fox looked at Wolf with his lips curled in a smile.

“Awoo~” Wolf howled playfully making Fox laugh and lightly nudge punch his arm. 

Wolf starred up at the blood red orb then over at Fox using his binoculars.

“What do you see?” Wolf asked.

Fox handed him the binoculars still looking up. “Just some craters, you look close enough you can see a colony or two.” 

Wolf set the binoculars over his eyes, mindful of his cybernetic eyepatch, taking a minute to actually put the larger but still small moon into the binoculars view until he saw it, Fox was right, sorta hard to see but you could make out some of the colonies set up there inside the giant craters.

“Huh. Nice lookin.” He said before a pause, lowered the binoculars then added “You sure this is all you wanted to do for Valentines? look at the moon?” 

Fox moved closer to Wolf. “I don’t mind, I like the simplicity of it.” Fox rested his elbow and head on Wolf’s shoulder. “Plus it is THE Super Blood Wolf Moon, once in a lifetime opportunity.” He smiled.

“Still could be lookin at the moon from the balcony of a good restaurant over a nice dinner with you.” Wolf wrapped his arm around Fox’s waist to pull him in closer and be face to face.

Those green eyes connecting with his as Fox tangled his arms around his neck, his whole body tinted with a subtle pale red.

“God you’re gorgeous.” Wolf thought aloud.

Fox giggled a little and connected his lips to his lovers, keeping it for a few seconds.

When they broke they touched foreheads, neither able to keep the smile from beaming on their faces.

“I love you.” Wolf whisper to him, squeezing him in the hug. 

Fox stifled a giddy laugh and whispered back “I love you too.” 

They stayed enjoying each other’s presence as the atmosphere still shone in its warm rose color. 

“Oh yeah.” Wolf shifted to still hold Fox and reach into his large side jacket pocket revealing a medium sized black box. “Also happy Valentine’s Day.” Wolf smiled at the surprised look on Fox’s face.

“Oh wow.” Wolf heard him whisper, causing him to blurt out in a quick laugh.

“What? You think I wouldn’t get you anything?” 

“Haha, no it’s just I didn’t expect it, I didn’t really ask for anything.” Fox explained while he took the box.

“Oh well maybe I’ll just take it back then.” Wolf reached back for it still smiling.

Fox pulled it away and Wolf’s arm returned to his side.

“It’s uhh kinda, two things in one I guess.” Wolf showed traces of nervousness as Fox opened up the box, but he became mellow when he saw Fox’s eyes widen a bit and his mouth opened a little without a word.

“Aw sweet!” He exclaimed like a child that opened up a gift on Christmas morning containing exactly what he asked for.

He reached inside and pulled out the hoodie, caressing it’s especially soft new cotton fabric.

“You said you really liked hoodies so I figured if nothing else you’d like this.” Wolf scratched the back of his head.

“I do! I have a whole collection!” Fox in his glee stood tall and gave Wolf a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thank you so much I love it!-Here!” Fox tore off his jacket and threw it and the box into Wolf’s hands and slipped the hoodie over his head.

It had an interesting sort of abstract geo print design with greyish-gold colors, and on the back was the image of two meteors spinning around each other.

“Feels great!” Fox’s excitement over the seemingly small gift didn’t seem to be changing anytime soon. 

“Where’d you get this from?” He asked.

“Oh, no I had it made by my R&D team at Sargasso, believe it or not, that’s actually impregnated with flakes of special meteorite, it’s still extremely flexible but it’s still pretty sturdy and hard to tear or anything, will also dry faster and will reflect incoming fire.” Wolf explained as Fox stretched the material to examine it. 

“Wow that’s...wait what about incoming fire?” 

“Yeah, you can shoot it with a laser and it won’t even leave a mark on it it’ll just bounce off. A little bit of a tactical bonus.” Wolf said proudly.

“I don’t think I’m gonna test that right now, but definitely thanks, it’s awesome!” Fox gave him another hug.

“Oh!” Fox pulled away. “I actually have some stuff for you too!”

Fox started jogging to the car, opened the door to the back seat and rooted around for something, tail swishing behind him until he stepped back with a box in his hands and jogged back to Wolf with it. 

“Here.” Fox handed him a heart shaped red box. 

“And uh, this. It’s no high-tech super-laser deflecting hoodie, but I knew I had to get something and wasn’t sure what exactly…”

Wolf also received a small limited edition StarFox Fox McCloud plushie that had been released after he had become a heroic icon to the Lylat system; resembling Fox with his flight jacket and pants, reflector, visor…

“Heh. He’s carrying a little Wolfen.” Wolf smiled at the red star fighter the doll held close to its chest in between its little stump arms, he even noticed little pink ovals on its cheeks making it blush.

“I had this custom made also, it’s small but-“

“It’s cute. I like it, thanks Pup.” Wolf lightly gripped the plushie between his fingers admiring the small details, unable to deny how it’s size and cute face threatened to pierce even his tough demeanor.

Wolf enjoyed seeing the smile it gave Fox at his simple gratitude for the gift, tucking it safely into his elbow as he opened the heart shaped box to uncover an assortment of chocolates, he took one and ate it, not having sweets in awhile had taken its toll, it tasted like bite sized heaven.

Wolf held the box in an offertory manner towards Fox, who stepped forward and took one of his own, enjoying the desserts with him.

This is nice. Wolf thought to himself, just the two of them together exchanging gifts and flirty words here and there.

Wolf held out his arm as he swallowed some chocolate. “Happy Valentine’s Day babe.” Wolf draped his arm around his shoulder lovingly, he felt Fox shuffle closer, raise his head and kiss his cheek. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” He whispered back.

Wolf looked back up towards the sky, looking at the moon again, just a bit pinkish looking now more than blood red, Wolf had almost forgot the main reason they had came all the way out here.

“Oh yeah.” Wolf said before he howled for Fox to the Super Blood Wolf Moon sounding as if a deep battle cry rallying a pack had filled the sky, almost felt like a proper sort of tribute to the lunar rock.

“Nice.” Fox approved.

“Thanks.” Silence before Wolf spoke again. “Alright we’re getting dinner now somewhere.” He said.

“Do we have to? I kinda just like being here—and you don’t even have reservations anywhere.” The vulpine protested.

“I have men who can hack any restaurant waiting list on the fly, and I’d like to spoil you some more.” 

“But it’s so nice here…and.” Fox pushed his body against Wolf’s. “I wouldn’t mind catching some dessert here.” Fox prodded.

“Heh, you look hot in blood red.” Wolf admitted looking down at his lovers gaze in the cool moonlight.

“Careful though, I can feel it, the moon-bringing out my feral side.” Wolf gave a fanged grin as Fox laughed. “And I think the Super-Blood-Werewolf has found his dinner right here.” He slapped and gripped onto Fox’s butt. The vulpin seeming just as pleased as him.

They both embraced in an increasingly more intimate fashion as they started stumbling back towards the car together.

**Author's Note:**

> Oml I had a ton of ideas, was going back and forth between making a different scenario for this but I settled on them going to an open area together, if this seems rushed that’s cause it was a little, I could’ve waited maybe a day or so later but I wanted to get this out for all of you and a little for myself since not only is it Valentine's day but also my birthday! So yeah short sweet little one shot for everyone, hope you have a happy Valentine’s Day!


End file.
